battlefieldfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Der Raum
thumb Der Raum ist eine Erkennungsmarke in Battlefield 1. Um die Marke zu erhalten, muss man eine Reihe von Aufgaben auf der Karte Fort Vaux erledigen. Erhalt Als erstes muss man einem möglichst leeren Server auf der Karte Fort Vaux beitreten, um die Aufgaben in Ruhe abschließen zu können. Dabei muss man darauf achten, dass es sich um einen Server für Eroberung handelt, da diese nur auf einem solchen möglich sind. Zutritt zum Raum thumb Wie der Name der Marke bereits vermuten lässt, spielt sich der Großteil der Aufgaben in einem geheimen Raum zwischen Einsatzziel E, dem Munitionslager, und Einsatzziel B, dem zentralen Innenhof, ab. In dem Vorraum zwischen den beiden Gängen, die die Einsatzziele miteinander verbinden (Achtung: gemeint ist der Gang, der wirklich nur die beiden Einsatzziele verbindet - der große Gang, der mitten durch die Karte führt, ist nicht gemeint), gibt es eine mit Ketten verschlossene Tür, über der in großen Buchstaben das Wort "Isolement", das französische Wort für Isolation, steht. thumb Das Öffnen dieser Tür dauert eine Weile. Überall auf der Karte verteilt befinden sich weiße Holzschilder mit roten Linien am oberen und am unteren Rand an den Wänden. Hinter jedem dieser Schilder ist ein Schalter versteckt, den man leicht durch das Schild hindurchsehen kann. Der Teil des Schalters, der zu sehen ist, liegt immer über einem bestimmten Buchstaben. Insgesamt bilden diese Buchstaben das Wort "Isolement" - dasselbe Wort, das auch über der verschlossenen Tür steht. Man muss also für jeden Buchstaben das richtige Schild zerstören und den dahinterliegenden Schalter in der richtigen Reihenfolge aktivieren, um das Wort "Isolement" zu bilden. I thumb Das erste Schild befindet sich im Norden der Karte zwischen D und E. Daher empfiehlt es sich, auf der französischen Seite zu spawnen. Läuft man nämlich vom französischen Basislager aus los, befindet sich das Schild, auf dem das I markiert ist, zwischen den beiden großen Eingangstoren zwischen den Einsatzzielen. Es hängt innen neben dem rechten Eingangstor. S thumb Das zweite Schild befindet sich am Ende des langen Ganges, der vom ersten Schild zu Einsatzziel B führt. Es hängt direkt vor der Kreuzung zu dem Tor zu Einsatzziel B und dem Gang Richtung A und C an der linken Wand an der Ecke. O thumb Das Schild mit dem markierten O hängt knapp vor Einsatzziel A auf der linken Seite an der Wand. Der Schalter ist bei diesem Schild bei dem O des Wortes "Mort" (Französisch für "Tod") zu finden. Es ist der zweite Buchstabe, der in schwarzer statt in roter Schrift dasteht, und der einzige markierte Punkt, der bei der kleineren Beschriftung der Schilder anstatt bei den größeren, roten Warnhinweisen steht. L thumb Das Schild mit dem L befindet sich auf der anderen Seite des Tores, neben dem auch das erste Schild mit dem Buchstaben I zu finden ist, und damit zwischen den Einsatzzielen D und E. E thumb Das erste E befindet sich ähnlich wie der Buchstabe O ebenfalls in der Nähe von Einsatzziel A, und zwar rechts vor dem Ausgang in Richtung des deutschen Basislagers über einigen Sandsäcken. M thumb Das Schild mit dem M befindet sich in der Mitte der Karte und mitten auf dem großen Gang zwischen B, D und E links neben dem Tor, über dem "Caserne" steht. E thumb Das zweite E befindet sich in dem Raum außerhalb von Einsatzziel B, wenn man den Innenhof in Richtung Einsatzziel A verlässt. Von Einsatzziel B aus gesehen muss man sich rechts halten, das Schild befindet sich über einem Haufen von großen Patronenhülsen. N thumb Geht man nach dem letzten E raus auf den Gang in Richtung Einsatzziel A und wendet sich direkt nach links, befindet sich vor dem brennenden Haufen in der Ecke und nach dem verschütteten Seitengang ein weiteres Schild mit dem Buchstaben N. T thumb Der letzte Buchstabe, das T, befindet sich nur wenige Meter von der Tür selbst entfernt in Richtung Einsatzziel E an einer Wand direkt an der Ecke. Gegenüber von dem letzten Schild, auf dem der Buchstabe T markiert ist, befindet sich ein weiterer Schalter, den man zum Schluss nach allen anderen betätigen muss. Hat man alle Schalter in der richtigen Reihenfolge aktiviert, öffnet sich die Tür und man kann den Raum betreten. Das Monster in der Tiefe In dem kleinen Raum, der hinter der Tür liegt, befindet sich einige Betten, das Gemälde eines weißen Pferdes, zwei rote Ventile, die an Rohren befestigt sind, und ein mysteriöses Loch in einer Ecke. Man kann mit den Ventilen interagieren, allerdings bewegen sie sich nicht sonderlich weit. Sie müssen erst geöffnet werden. Um das rechte Ventil zu öffnen, muss man zu dem Loch in der Ecke gehen und eine Granate hineinwerfen. Danach werden seltsame Geräusche aus dem Loch ertönen, die sich anhören, als würde etwas in der Tiefe brüllen. Wenn man sich neben das Loch hockt, wird man diese Geräusche immer wieder und wieder hören, mit kurzen Abständen dazwischen. Irgendwann macht das Wesen in der Tiefe dann ein besonderes Geräusch, das sich anhört, als wäre es direkt unterhalb von einem und würde gegen die Rohre hämmern. Sobald man dieses Geräusch hört, und zwar wirklich nur dann, muss man eine weitere Granate in das Loch werfen. Nach der Explosion der Granate wird man erneut ein kurzes Brüllen hören, wenn das Wesen scheinbar getroffen wurde. Das Ganze muss man insgesamt fünfmal wiederholen. Nach dem fünften Mal wird das Monster verschwinden, wobei es nur wenig begeistert darüber klingen wird - das letzte Brüllen nach der letzten Granate ist deutlich lauter und aggressiver als alle Geräusche davor. Sobald das Monster verschwunden ist, ist das Rohr freigelegt und man kann das rechte Ventil öffnen und schließen. Man kann dabei deutlich hören, wie das Wasser durch das Rohr abfließt. Verstopfte Rohre Um das linke Ventil zu öffnen, muss man die Rohre an der Decke des Raums entstopfen. Dafür muss man mit seiner Nahkampfwaffe auf die Rohre schlagen. Bei jedem Treffer hört man ein metallisches Geräusch. Man muss sich so durch die Rohre durcharbeiten, bis man bestimmte Stellen erwischt. Diese lassen sich daran erkennen, dass sie ein anderes Geräusch verursachen als der Rest der Rohre. Auf diese Stelle muss man so lange mit seiner Nahkampfwaffe einschlagen, bis das Geräusch verschwindet und durch das normale metallische Rohrgeräusch ersetzt wird. Das besondere Geräusch wird nun an einer anderen Stelle bei den Rohren zu finden sein und man muss die Prozedur wiederholen. Das Ganze muss man fünf Male machen, und das linke Ventil wird freigelegt. Erneut kann man Wasser durch die Rohre fließen hören. Das letzte Rätsel Bei den Ventilen lassen sich an der Wand einige seltsame Zeichen entdecken, die eine Art Code darstellen. Ähnliche Symbole findet man auch bei den Toiletten in der Nähe der Küche auf der Karte. Entschlüsselt man den Code hinter den Symbolen, erhält man folgende Zeichenreihe: 9L 6R 2L 3R. Diesen Code muss man bei den Ventilen im Raum eingeben, also neunmal das linke Ventil drehen, sechsmal das rechte Ventil drehen, zweimal das linke und nochmals dreimal das rechte. Wichtig ist hierbei, dass man immer in dieselbe Richtung dreht. Die Ventile lassen sich sowohl nach links als auch noch rechts drehen, sie lassen sich entweder öffnen oder schließen. Hat man begonnen, in die eine Richtung zu drehen etwa in die, die die Ventile öffnet, so kann man sich nicht mittendrin umentscheiden - das Schließen des Ventils würde dazu führen, dass es sich komplett zurückdreht und man wieder von vorne beginnen muss. Hat man all das erfolgreich erledigt, ertönt das Battlefield 1-Theme (und einige weiteren komischen Geräusche). Geht man danach auf das Hauptmenü des Spiels und schaut zu den Erkennungsmarken, so wurde die "Der Raum"-Erkennungsmarke nun freigeschaltet. Video-Guide How to unlock the Secret Zombie Room Dogtag in Battlefield 1 - Battlefield 2018 Reveal Date Trivia *Der Morse-Code auf der Erkennungsmarke lässt sich mit SECRET REVEALED übersetzen, was so viel wie "Das Geheimnis wurde gelüftet" bedeutet. Das ist eine Anspielung auf das Reveal-Datum von Battlefield V, das man durch Hinweise nach dem Erhalt der Erkennungsmarke erfahren konnte. *Das Motiv ist für die Vorderseite der Erkennungsmarke und wird nach ihrer Freischaltung unter der Kategorie "Verschiedenes" ("Versch.") aufgeführt. In derselben Kategorie sind auch Erkennungsmarken zu finden, bei denen vermutet wird, dass sie zum Phantom-Programm in Battlefield 1 gehören. Kategorie:Dog Tags